Loki Laufeyson (Earth-TRN562)
, Asgardians, , , , ; formerly , , | Relatives = Laufey (father); Bestla (paternal foster grandmother); Odin Borson (foster father); Frigga (foster mother); Thor Odinson (foster brother); Angela (foster sister) | Universe = Earth-TRN562 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Academy, New York City, New York | Gender = Genderfluid | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Since Loki is an Ice Giant whose body continually generates intense cold, Loki's body is always thickly covered with snow and ice. | Citizenship = Asgard | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, deity, God of Mirth, God of Mischief, lawyer, sorcerer | Education = | Origin = Deity; Frost Giant, adopted by Odin | PlaceOfBirth = Jotunheim | Creators = TinyCo; David Nakayama; Allen Warner | First = Marvel Avengers Academy (February 4th, 2016) | Quotation = The first midgardian to mention my brother gets sent to the depths of Niffleheim. | Speaker = Loki | QuoteSource = Marvel Avengers Academy | HistoryText = When Hydra was preparing to attack Avengers Academy, Wasp one of the Academy's students, asked the Academy Administrator Pepper Potts to recruit Loki to help defeat them, she agreed and sent Janet and Iron Man to recruit him. Loki wasn't happy with Wasp because sometime before these events, she had spread a bunch of embarrassing pictures of him on the internet, ruining his reputation, he agreed to help them and join the Academy, if they restored his reputation and she apologized to him, Tony Stark was able to delete the pictures of the internet thanks to his hacking skills and Janet wrote and apology to him, he mocked Janet apology saying it was badly written and the grammar was awful, but eventually was satisfied and joined the Avengers Academy, later the three of them defeated a group of Hydra henchmen when Hydra finally enacted their attack. Even though he is an Academy student and his father has been keeping a close eye on him, Loki has been scheming to take over the Academy ever since he joined, he has been in constant talks with Baron Zemo from Hydra School exchanging information and scheming on how they can take down the Academy together. As part of that information exchange Loki learned that Taskmaster had left Hydra School and suggested recruiting him to the Avengers Academy so he could use him as part of his plans, he was able to recruit him with the help of Captain America and Enchantress. Loki later set his eyes on the Bifrost Gate that was in a blocked area at the academy due to the timefog, he used Enchantress to seduce and convince Iron Man to help them uncover that area, when they were able to finally get rid of the timefog, Loki started repairing the Bifrost Gate with the intent of using it to go to Jotunheim and bring an army of Frost Giants to take over the Academy. British Invasion Interested in the Ebony Blade powers, Loki helped free Captain Britain, and Union Jack who were being trapped, and getting their powers leached by the blade. He later also helped in the battle against Black Knight, where they freed him from the blade's curse, and got him back to his senses. Spider-Menace Loki traveled to Larval Earth to help Spider-Ham defeat the Swinester Six. A-Force When Malekith invaded Midgard with his Dark Elves and Frost Giants army, A-Force helped defeat him, Loki turned himself into a women and joined the all female team during the conflict. Avengers Under Siege Loki was one of the Avengers Academy students that helped defeat and recapture the villains that were freed from their cages by Baron Zemo after he was manipulated by Mephisto into believing they would serve him if he freed them. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Loki Laufeyson of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Loki Laufeyson of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Quinjet | Weapons = Sceptre | Notes = * Loki refers to his classmates with a nickname, claiming that forgetting ones's name making him seem dismissive and irritable. * After graduation, Loki plans to accompany Black Knight to Weirdworld. | Trivia = * Loki had a Facebook. * Loki wrote heartfelt letters to Black Widow, Union Jack, and Thor. He has yet to send them. * Mysterio set up the triggerword of super to force Loki to proclaim "I love Thor!" * Loki seems to have a mutual attraction to Union Jack. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Magicians Category:Odin Family Category:Laufey Family Category:Loki Family Category:Telepaths Category:Cryokinesis Category:Facebook Users Category:Fighting Ability - Some training Category:2016 Character Debuts